


Sunbeams

by Tani



Category: Yamada Tarou Monogatari (tv)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tani/pseuds/Tani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takuya doesn't like getting his hands dirty, but somehow he just can't say, 'no' to Tarou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunbeams

**Author's Note:**

> I am forcing myself to post this even though I hate the ending because I've been sitting on it for way too long. So, constructive criticism welcome! Especially anything that will improve the Crappy Ending of Doom.

_What am I doing here?_ Takuya wondered, eying the dirt on his hands with distaste. Even when he had been a child, he had never been one to enjoy playing in the dirt like the other children. Now that he was a college student, it held even less appeal for him. He glanced around to make sure no one was watching, then tried to wipe his hands on some nearby grass. A little of the dirt came off, but not nearly enough. He sighed.

"Hey, Mimura-kun. How's it going?" a voice asked from behind him.

Takuya turned to see the smiling face of one Yamada Tarou. Ah, the source of his woes. Back at the beginning of the semester, when they'd been planning which classes to register for, Tarou had suddenly come up with the grand idea that all three of them should take Botany 101. Takako had immediately refused, too enamored with her business classes to even consider taking such a pointless and unrelated course. Takuya, however, had unwisely met Tarou's pleading eyes, and in that crucial second he had fallen. In the aftermath, as he had bathed in Tarou's bright smile, he had even been unwise enough to think that it might not be so bad. As current events showed, he'd been sorely mistaken.

And yet, with Tarou standing there, bright-eyed and smiling and fully expecting a positive answer, Takuya couldn't say that he was absolutely miserable, or that he would rather be anywhere but here. He couldn't even say that he rather desperately wanted to wash his hands because at the first hint of unhappiness, Tarou's face would fall and the sparkle would leave his eyes. He would still smile, but it would be missing the spark that made the smile that he was giving Takuya at that very moment so special. And if he tried to put the best face on things and lie through his teeth about how much he was enjoying himself, Tarou would probably sense the lie and get even more upset. Even for a natural strategist like Takuya, that left very few options.

"I'm not sure if I'm doing this right," he said, gesturing to the mess of earth and seeds that he'd been attempting to wrestle into submission.

Tarou's eyes skimmed over the scene, as if calculating possible courses of action. Hell, maybe he was, although Takuya personally could only think of one: shove all the seeds into the earth where they were out of sight and hope for the best.

Finally, Tarou knelt and placed his hands on the upturned earth. Takuya watched in disbelief as he fixed the mess that Takuya had just spent half an hour creating with just a few runs of his fingers over the area, pushing a seed down here and evening out a particularly big mound of dirt there.

Something of his amazement must have shown on his face because Tarou's smile grew a little bit wider. "Come feel this, Mimura-kun," he said, placing his hands on the earth that he'd just fixed.

Takuya found himself kneeling reluctantly beside his friend, but even Tarou's power over him wasn't enough to make him put his hands into that dirt again of his own accord. However, when Tarou reached out his hands for Takuya's, he didn't move away, even though he had plenty of warning. And when Tarou took Takuya's hands in his own and buried them beneath that first layer of dirt, Takuya couldn't find it in him to utter a single word of protest.

"Do you feel how warm the earth is? Doesn't it feel so alive?" Tarou asked, squeezing his hands.

Throat suddenly too dry to speak, Takuya simply nodded. And as the sunbeams fell over them, warming his face and bringing out the golden highlights in Tarou's hair, he thought, _I feel alive too._


End file.
